Edward Cullen gone Edward Abrahamson
by CandiCammiCat
Summary: What if Edward had instead gone to Florida in New Moon. Bella finds out and flies to Florida after him to convince him to stay with her.
1. Chapter 1

Edward Cullen rushed to his plane. He was going to fly to Florida. He had to leave Bella. He knew Bella would be hurt but soon she would forget about him and he would just be but a memory to her. It broke his heart to leave her.

As soon, as Edward got on the plane, he thought of a new surname. Bella would realize, he was taking one of the tickets to Florida he gave her for her birthday. He decided he should call himself Edward Abrahamson.

Bella was feeling so empty without Edward. She looked in her closet trying to remember the happy memories she shared with Edward. Though she noticed there was only one ticket to Florida. Suddenly, she realized where Edward had gone. She was going to Florida.

Bella had to sneak out of the house while Charlie was asleep. She got in her truck and drove to the airport. She ran to her plane to Florida. She realized she had to change her name. Edward might leave Florida if he discovered she was coming. She decided she should call herself Melanie Veramendi.

Edward Cullen now Edward Abrahamson stopped in Florida. He was glad it was night. He knew Florida was extremely sunny. As he was drowned in his thoughts, he bumped into somebody. He looked up to see a tall, balding man in front of him. There was a name tag on his suit that said Nate Fancher. "Hello," said Mr. Fancher in slightly southern voice, "Do you go to my school?," he asked.

"No", replied Edward automatically.

"What school do you go to?," he asked.

" I don't go to school," Edward replied, he wanted to get this man to stop bothering him.

"Well, you should stay with me for the night, I'll enroll you in my school" said Mr. Fancher in a concerned voice. "Um, Okay," said Edward, realizing he had no where else to go.

"What's your name?," asked Mr. Fancher .

"Edward, Edward Abrahamson." he replied.

He followed Mr. Fancher to his car. "What is your school?," asked Edward.

"Denn John Middle School," Mr. Fancher replied.

"I'm 17 years old," replied Edward.

"You can brush on your knowledge, you told me you didn't go to school," replied Mr. Fancher.

"Alright, sure," replied Edward.

Bella Swan now Melanie Veramendi hopped out of the airplane. She didn't know where to find Edward. She went outside the airport. Suddenly, she bumped into a blonde girl. She looked Alice's height but was wearing an overload of pink. She was even carrying a pink purse with a stuffed dog in it. "Have you seen a boy about 17 who has auburn hair and golden eyes," Melanie asked.

"Yes," said the girl in a high pitched voice, "he went into 's car."

"Mr. Fancher?," asked Melanie, "Who is he?"

"He is the principal of Denn John Middle School, the school I go to," replied the girl.

"Why would Edward go with the principal of a middle school," Bella said to herself.

"He is going to be enrolled in that school," replied the girl. "How did you know that boy's name?," the girl asked.

"We both dropped out of high school together," replied Melanie nervously.

"You should enroll at my school," said the girl.

"Yes, will you help me enroll at your school?," asked Melanie. She had the chance to meet Edward and convince him to stay with her.

"Of course, I would love to," the girl said enthusiastically. "My name is Seshani Thurinayagam," she said, "What is your name?"

"My name is Bel- Melanie Veramendi," Melanie answered correcting herself.

"Okay, Melanie, "said Seshani, "You'll be sleeping in my house tonight"

Melanie followed Seshani. An adventure of a lifetime awaited her.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward Cullen looked at the boxes of hair dye. He knew Bella would find him but he didn't want her to recognize him. He didn't want her to find him and proclaim her love to him. It hurt too much to know he was destroying an innocent human life. Mr. Fancher stopped at a nearby grocery store and he asked Mr. Fancher if he could dye his hair. Mr. Fancher said that he could dye his hair any natural hair color.

Edward decided to dye his hair golden brown. He took the box of hair dye and went to frozen food aisle where Mr. Fancher was looking hungrily at Country fried chicken with mashed potatoes and corn.

"May, I please this box of hair dye," he asked Mr. Fancher

"Yes, you may," replied Mr. Fancher, not taking his eyes off of the frozen dinner. "Here are 5 dollars," Mr Fancher said after 5 long minutes, handing Edward a 5 dollar bill.

After Edward bought the hair dye, he decided to sit down on a bench. Mr. Fancher came out and he went to Mr. Fancher's home.

Mr. Fancher's home was rather plain but spacious enough. Mr. Fancher led him to a navy blue room with 1 queen sized bed. There wasn't anything in the room but a bed and a closet. He laid down on the bed and pretended to sleep.

"G' night," yawned Mr. Fancher.

As soon as Mr. Fancher left the room, Edward opened his eyes. He spent the whole night thinking about Bella.

Suddenly, Edward heard knocking on a door. He knew Mr. Fancher would be handing him the uniform of Denn John Middle School. He heard it in Mr. Fancher's head. He opened the door and Mr. Fancher handed him the uniform.

"Get dressed quickly," yawned Mr. Fancher.

After Edward was done getting dressed and brushing his teeth, he went to a brown oak table where Mr. Fancher was sitting at.

"I'm done getting dressed," Edward said.

"Good, now why don't you have some breakfast?," Mr. Fancher replied.

"I'm not hungry," Edward said.

"Breakfast is an important part of your day. You should eat.," Mr. Fancher said sternly.

"I'm really not hungry," Edward replied back.

"Okay, if you say so," replied Mr. Fancher angrily.

Mr Fancher opened th front door of his house and went to his car. Edward got in. Mr. Fancher drove silently to Denn John Middle School.

"We are here," said Mr. Fancher when they had parked. He handed Edward a piece of yellow paper.

"This is your schedule," he said, "Your waiting area is the basketball court"

Edward walked toward the basketball court.

Bella and Seshani Thirunayagam drove to Seshani's house. Seshani's house was a big pink house with frilly pink borders on the windows. Seshani wasn't saying anything but looking at her bemusedly. Seshani opened her front door. Looking at the house gave Bella a headache. It was pink and covered in sparkles.

"Don't you love me house, Melanie ," shrieked Seshani.

"Yes," said Bella, lying through her teeth to be polite, "It is a beautiful house".

"I know," answered Seshani smugly.

"This is the room you'll be sleeping in," Seshani said, leading her to a pink sparkly room.

"Thank you," said Bella.

As soon as Seshani left, Bella slept and her dreams were filled with Edward.

Seshani was knocking on the door.

"Here is your uniform clothing," shrieked Seshani through the door.

Bella opened the door and held out her hand.

"Say please," said Seshani.

"Please, Will you give me my uniform clothing?," asked Bella

"Okay, Melanie," replied Seshani, handing the uniform to Bella.

When Bella was done getting dressed, she saw Seshani sitting at a lace covered table.

"Do you want some cereal?," Seshani asked.

"Okay," replied Bella.

Bella was handed a bowl of Cocoa Puffs with milk in a pink bowl.

"Thank you," said Bella.

After Bella was done eating, Seshani and her headed to Seshani's car. When they were parked on the lawn of Denn John Middle School, Seshani handed Bella her schedule.

"Our waiting area is at the basketball court," said Seshani.

Seshani and Bella walked toward the basketball court.

Edward looked around the basketball court. It was filled with many loud, talking sixth graders.

"Yo," someone said suddenly.

Edward turned around and saw a slightly chubby boy with black hair looking at him.

"I'm Soufiane Hajali but you can call me H dawg," replied Soufiane in a gangsta voice.

Soufiane was gangsta with his sunglasses and his speech.

"We're in the same class, Dude," said Soufiane.

"What?," squeaked Edward.

"Yeah. Dude," replied Soufiane.

Suddenly, the bell rung. It was time for 1st period, Language Arts class with Ms. Rhea.

Ms. Rhea was as much of a gangsta as Soufiane. She wasn't held back by uniforms because they only applied to the students. She was wearing skinny jeans, a baggy black shirt, and a large amount of gigantic plastic gold necklaces. She was wearing large, black sunglasses and had dyed her hair jet-black.

"Yo, sup class," said Ms. Rhea, "I'm going to teach you about parts of speech from The Hatchet". Edward didn't read the Hatchet but he knew about parts of speech. During homeroom time, he noticed a girl that looked strangely like Bella and a short, blonde girl. He wanted to ask what her name was but at that moment, the bell rang. He had to go to Mrs. Rodgers classroom for American Sign Language.


	3. Chapter 3

Melanie rushed to Band class for 3rd period. "Ouch," she yelped. She had bumped into a pudgy girl with long wavy black hair. Next to the girl was a small girl with curly brown hair in a ponytail.

"Heeyy, watch where you're going," said the black-haired girl in a voice that sounded like she wasn't really there.

"Yeahhh," the brown-haired girl said in the same voice as the other girl.

"Do you know where Band class is?" Melanie asked, nervously. These two girls seemed insane. The strange, drifting way they stood and their odd voices threw Bella off.

"We're going to Band. Follow us," said the girls in unison.

They skipped off. Melanie followed reluctantly.

When they stepped into the large classroom, Bella saw a pudgy, 6 foot 2 in. man who had dyed his hair blond. The man and Melanie looked at each other for a moment. The way he looked at her was strange.

"Hi, Mr. Deir," the girls said.

"Hi, Tatiana," he waved a hand at the black-haired girl, "Hi, Jailene," he waved at the brown-haired girl.

"What instruments do you play?" Melanie asked.

"The clarinet,' they both said.

Bella noticed a tall girl with medium-long black hair carrying a tuba.

"How many people play the tuba?" Melanie asked.

"Only Rita, Rita Samartha, she's quiet but creepy,' they said in an eerie tone of voice.

"She's really strange," Jailene said.

"We saw her dancing on the roof of this school, laughing maniacally," said Tatiana.

"Yet she's so quiet in Band," said Jailene.

"We have to get our stands ready," Jailene said.

"I'll tell err…Mr. Deir what instrument I want to play?" asked Melanie.

"Yeah," said Jailene.

Melanie walked to Mr. Deir who was across the classroom.

"May I play the saxophone?" Melanie asked.

"You have to buy the saxophone because this school doesn't have any more," said Mr. Deir.

"What instrument should I play?" asked Melanie.

"Play the tuba, we have a lot of extra tubas. There's a mouthpiece in the drawers, over there," he said pointing to a black drawer.

"Okay," Melanie said.

Melanie knew what a tuba mouthpiece look like. Renee used to have a music obsession in which Renee learned nearly every instrument. Bella learned to play the tuba though she really wasn't good at but okay. Bella was, at first, shocked her mother had that much patience but it turned out Renee was a natural.

Melanie got out the tuba mouthpiece. While walking to where the girl Rita was, she noticed a room with 1 large tuba. Melanie went in there.

After she got out the tuba, she sat next to Rita.

"Hi," said Melanie to Rita.

"Hi," said Rita turning to see me. She turned back after a second or 2.

"She's quiet," Bella thought to herself.

"Okay, everyone, play the B flat scale," shouted Mr. Deir.

We played. I felt someone staring at me. I turned and saw someone who looked exactly like Edward but with golden brown hair. If that boy were Edward, he would probably know I'm his Bella because her wouldn't be able to read my mind and would make an excuse and go somewhere else. I'd have to work at convincing him but not now. Maybe I could temporarily remove whatever it was that was blocking Edward from reading my mind. I tried to concentrate. Edward or whoever it was changed from bemusement to apathy.

Band was fun. Seshani played the saxophone. It was time to leave class. Melanie had lost herself in the music.

At the end of class, after Melanie had put her instrument away, she waited in line. Melanie was talking to Seshani about their next class when Seshani suddenly yelped in pain. Rita had kicked Seshani in the behind. Seshani began twitching like a spider on the dark carpet. Rita laughed maniacally while Seshani lay on the floor twitching in pain. The bell rang and Rita went out the door leaving a pained Seshani behind her. Tatiana, Jailene, and Melanie stayed behind to carry Seshani to the nurse.


	4. Chapter 4

Math class was very boring. Most people didn't do their homework in class and instead spent most of their time talking. After Melanie, Seshani, Jailene, and Tatiana came into class late with a pass, they sat into the remaining seats in the back of the class.

"So, Mellie, I saw Edward looking at you during Band," said Tatiana while smirking.

"That's good," said Melanie nervously, while blushing.

"Aww, look Jailene, look Seshani, she's blushing," said Tatiana.

"She's always so pink, you can't tell when she's blushing," said Rita who was sitting in the middle of the classroom.

Bella felt very self-conscious all of a sudden.

"Now, she looks like extreme strawberry flavored gum," said Rita.

After Melanie stared at Rita for a while, Rita said, "bye," and returned to her math homework.

"She's weird," said Seshani, "My leg still hurts."

Bella started to look around the classroom for Edward. She couldn't find him.

"Where's Edward?" she asked. She longed to see Edward's face. She knew he didn't know who she really was but she at least wanted to see his handsome face, somebody who represented safety and comfort in the midst of students she barely knew.

"He doesn't have this class with us," replied Jailene.

"I had a dream about him once." Said Tatiana. Her voice had returned to her dreamy state she used during Band.

"When? You just met him today," said Seshani confusedly.

"I was day-dreaming while you were getting bandaged up," said Tatiana in that creepy voice.

"OMG, I am so offended! Why is everyone so mean to me?" shrieked Seshani.

Everyone looked at Seshani for a moment but returned back to their work just as quickly.

"Ouch," squeaked Seshani. Her nose was bleeding. Rita was laughing maniacally.

"Ms. Buckner, can we bring Seshani to the nurse?" asked Melanie.

"Why?" asked Ms. Buckner. She was a slightly chubby lady who was sitting on her chair behind her computer.

"Rita punched Seshani on the nose," said Jailene.

"Don't lie. Rita's too innocent to punch people. I'll give you a pass to go to the nurse," said Ms. Buckner.

Melanie started getting nauseous. The metallic smell was creeping into her nose.

"Look, everybody, Melanie's about to faint," shouted Jailene.

"I'll carry her to the nurse," said Rita.

Melanie felt her body being picked up.

"Let's go to the nurse now," said Rita.

They walked out of the classroom, Seshani with tissues in her nose and Melanie being carried by Rita.

They were halfway down the hall to the nurse's office when Bella saw Edward in a classroom through a door window.

"Do we have lunch with Edward?" gasped Bella. She was on the verge of being unconscious.

"Yes, he told me during Band," said Seshani.

Bella was eager to see his face and prove to him that she could be strong and independent enough so he could successfully date her without hurting her.

She saw a notice on the bulletin board next to the nurse's room. There was a page for Wrestling Club from 4-5 o' clock after school on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Bella had a sudden idea. She was going to attend Wrestling Club. Bella was going to try to become 10 times tougher than she was before. Then, after that, she would reveal her identity.


End file.
